Everything
by kaoru-chan
Summary: This is a song fic which is dedicated to my two favorite characters in gate keepers. please R&R. i'm sure you'll like it. Thank you!


(Author: Please R&R. Just read this song fic to know to whom this song is dedicated.) EVERYTHING 

_It's been nine days, eight hours, forty minutes, ten seconds since you called. _

_I've been so crazy I've just about to take our picture off the wall._

Kageyama is sitting beside the window while playing his Walkman and not listening to their teacher. He then remembered the things that passed because of the song he is listening. Yes, it was almost one week that she had called his name. Kageyama then get his wallet from his pocket and he opened it. He saw the picture that was in his wallet**:** he, other girls and Megumi. It was the time when he is still cruel. Yes, the time when Megumi was stills his ally.

"Megumi…" He whispered.

_It's been three months over hundred days since you held my hand._

_And I miss you in a thousand ways will I ever see you again?_

Kageyama also remembered the time when Megumi hugged him last time. (Not held his hand.) Then he slowly looked around to Megumi's chair. He didn't saw Megumi. But he did saw her bag. He then sighed and just thought that Megumi only went out just for a moment. And he will see her again.

"Very good, Miss Ikusawa! How about number two, who would like to solve?" The teacher asked.

"Me, sir!" Shun shouted. "This is a good chance to be called by sensei and solve that easy question. Yes, and he will be proud at me and also tell to me, 'Very good, Ukiya!' Like what he told Rurippe!" Shun thought. Then he starts laughing. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Shun laughed.

"Mr. Kageyama, Mr. Kageyama! Hey Shun will you shut up your mouth!" 

"HA! HA! HA! HA!" His classmates laughed. Shun then covered his face because of too much embarrassed.

"Hai!?" Kageyama then quickly kept his Walkman then he stood up.

"I told you, answer the question on the board!" The teacher said.

"Hai!" Kageyama said as he went to the board and answered the question. Then he sat down again on his own seat.

"Very good!" The teacher said then he called Shun to answer the third question, the hard question.

"Sir, it's so hard to answer, I don't know that." Shun said.

"I thought you like to answer one of the question…" The teacher said.

"No, I like to answer number two question only, and not number three!" Shun said.

"But I'm the teacher and I have the decision if who will answer the questions that I gave! Go now to the board!" The teacher said angrily.

"Hai! Hai!" Shun said poorly then he went to the board and solved the question. He only wrote anything he knows. Then went back again to his seat.

"Hmm…" The teacher said while thinking if Shun's answer if correct. "Yes, very good! Ok, number four…" 

"Nyata!" Shun shouted with joy. Then Megumi went back to the room.

"Sensei, here are the papers you've told me to bring here." Megumi said then her eyes saw Kageyama and saw Kageyama already looking at her. Megumi just turn her eyes away and continued walking to her seat. (JWhile blushing.J) She then went back to her seat. Kageyama just giggled. Then he gets his Walkman again from his bag and continued the song.

How did it change so fast 

_(I won't give you through the past)_

_I really thought it would last._

Kageyama then thought to his self, "How did it change so fast? The time became fast when Megumi and I are together. But now, the time came back to normal again. Sigh! I never thought that it will last that fast." Then he looked at Megumi. Megumi is only writing their lectures. "Lectures?" Kageyama thought as he looked at the beard and saw their teacher writing many lectures on the board. "Oh no!" Kageyama said as he kept his Walkman again and get his notebook and pen then he starts writing them down.

The teacher then finished writing the lectures on the board. "Ok class, I'm leaving."

"Sayonara sensei!" The students said then they came back to work again.

"After writing all, you may take now your recess." After the teacher told the students, he left the room.

"Yahoo!" The other classmates shouted then they hurried writing their lectures. Later, Kageyama was finished on writing it. He then gets again his Walkman and continued the song.

_All that we had was so unbelievable._

_Now that it's gone it's just inconceivable._

_Still in my dreams you were so damn beautiful._

_How could it be that you ruined my everything. (6x) _

Kageyama, while walking to the canteen thought that the song was right. All that he had done was unbelievable, it's like killing his friends, no killing all cause he thought all of them are parasites, bugs, and pests. And even in his dreams, he thinks about her, Megumi, that she is really beautiful, and not damn. And he thought that maybe this time, Megumi is thinking why Kageyama ruined her life, not almost everything. Later, he was in the canteen. Then he ate his lunch there alone and kept his Walkman for a moment. Then he went back to their classroom after eating lunch.

_Room 2-A:_

"Class, I'm sorry because I have no time to tell all of you this yesterday. But today is our shortened period. I'm letting you now go home now. But Wednesday cleaners will remain. Sayonara."

"Sayonara sensei!" The students said then the bell rang. Some went home early, but some not.

"Cleaning time again…" Kageyama thought. Then he went near the trashcan. He carried the trashcan and put the trashes inside it in the school garbage. Then he went back to their room and helped the other cleaners. Later, it was their time to go home. Kageyama then got his bag and planning to go home. 

While walking to his home, he gets his Walkman again from his bag and continued playing the song.

It seems like everywhere, everyone's inlove so where you are? 

_And I remembered you couldn't get enough you felt it too._

_(How dare you are.)_

While walking home, Kageyama passed to the park. He saw many lovers in there. And he is the only one without any partner in there. Even grandparents are also there. He just closed his eyes and thinks that Megumi is with him. Then he bumped with someone.

"Ouch!"

"I'm sorry Miss…" Saying this, he closed his Walkman. "Megumi!" He shouted.

"I'm sorry, the noodles are not closed tightly and now you're wet because of it." Megumi said then she get her handkerchief from her pocket and tried to remove the stain.

"No, I'm alright." Kageyama said as he held Megumi's hand to stop on what she is doing. Both of them then blushed.

"Ok, I'll go now." Megumi said as she took off her hand from Kageyama's hand. Then she fixed the things she is carrying and went back away to their shop.

"Sigh!" Kageyama said. "But I'm happy even just a short seconds, we are with each other. And I also held her hand." Kageyama thought, as he looked at his hand that touched Megumi's hand. Then he gets again his Walkman and continued playing the song.

How did it change so fast 

_(I won't give you through the past)_

_I really thought it would last._

_All that we had was so unbelievable._

_Now that it's gone it's just inconceivable._

_Still in my dreams you were so damn beautiful._

_How could it be that you ruined my everything. (6x) _

Kageyama just continued listening to the music. "Sigh. I wonder why did Isogai give me this tape? But even the singer are girls, I still like this." He thought.

_Everything (6x)_

_Oh… you're really my everything. (4x)_

_All that we had was so unbelievable._

_Now that it's gone it's just inconceivable._

_Still in my dreams you were so damn beautiful._

_How could it be that you ruined my everything. (6x) _

Kageyama, while walking heard his stomach ache. Then he saw the noodle shop near to him. "Good idea!" He thought then he continued walking to it.

It's been nine days, eight hours forty minutes, ten seconds 

_Three months and a hundred days._

_And I miss you in a thousand ways_

_Will I ever see you again?_

"Will I see her again?" He thought then he entered the noodle shop. He also kept his Walkman. Anyway, the song was finished.

"What is your order? Sir?" The lady asked.

"Regular size only." Kageyama said then he looked on the girl. "Megumi?" He thought. But the girl is not facing him. "Megumi!" Kageyama shouted. Then the girl turned around. Kageyama then blushed. "You're so beautiful." He said. "You're so beautiful if your hair is down." He continued. Megumi then blushed. "Baka!" Megumi said. Then she went to the kitchen and cooked Kageyama's order. "Nani?" Kageyama thought. "Sigh!" But he is happy to see Megumi again.

~Owari~


End file.
